X-Men: The Mysterious New Outsider
by Boomer27
Summary: If you like the movie The Wiz, then check out part of this story called The Dream.
1. Prologue (Well, sort of)

X-Men: The Mysterious New Outsider  
  
This story is technicly interactive, since I am trusting you, the readers, to make certain  
choices for me. I might bring in a female character that you guys come up with to be friends  
with my character, Nikolas Erik Wagner (a.k.a. Dark Stalker). Here comes the major choices  
for you guys to make:  
What kind of relation should Nikolas Erik Wagner be to Kurt Wagner? Cousin? Brother?  
Son?   
Who should he meet first, and where? Kitty, acrossed from him in the hall? Rogue, sitting   
against a tree? Jean, eating her lunch in the cafeteria?  
And finally, which side will he consider joining quite a few chapters into the story? X-Men  
or BoM?  
It's your choice! Send me the info via reviews, so I can start writing the fanfic!   
Peace out! 


	2. Chapter 1: A Stranger Appears

**I read the three reviews (ty aleema_darkrosee, bradleigh and Cherry Drop) and I got enough ideas to  
write this first chapter. I have the feeling that later on, the rating might change to PG or PG13  
because of certain things I have planned to happen sooner or later, one way or another. Now, it's  
time for the story to begin!**  
  
X-Men: The Mysterious New Outsider  
Chapter 1: A Stranger Appears  
  
Kurt was walking down the hall, feeling very proud of his report card. Four A's and two B's. He   
had studied all weekend for mid terms. As he walked towards the door, he bumped into a total  
stranger. This guy was about 6'2", 150 lbs, white skin, black hair, dark brown eyes, and he  
looked pretty athletic. He seemed to be a little ticked off that Kurt bumped into him.  
  
"Hey!" Kurt said. "Vhy don't you look vhere you're going?!" The guy made a grin, which was pretty  
scary to Kurt at the time. Then he began to speak. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. My name is  
Nikolas, and I'm new around here. If I'm right, there's suppsot to be a carnival in a couple  
hours. Do you think you could meet me at the gate and introduce me to some people?"  
  
"Sure, why not!" Kurt answered with a smile on his face. "Be dhere at 5!" Then Kurt walked over  
to the rest of the x-men waiting in the jeep.  
  
***************** Two hours later *****************  
  
Nikolas walked up to a large house, which we all know is the home of the Brotherhood, but of course  
he didn't know about them yet. He walked in and thought to himself 'This looks like a good place  
to call home for a temperary amount of time.' That was when he saw a strange little guy hopping  
on all fours. Obviously, it was Todd. "Who do you think you are, loidering on private Brotherhood  
property?! Don't make me get you out by force!" Nikolas didn't move a muscle. "Hey!" Todd yelled  
as he jumped at the guy. "I said get out!" Nikolas disappered into thin air, leaving Todd there,  
extremely mad at the stranger. "One day, you'll pay for stepping foot on Brotherhood territory!"  
That's when Nikolas began to sneak out while he was still invisible.  
  
***************** Meanwhile... *****************  
  
Kurt waited at the gate of the fair, hoping Nikolas wwas about to show up any minute. Kitty sighed.  
"Isn't that guy here yet? I could of made it to the front of the roller coster by now!" Suddenly,  
Rogue freaked out. "I can't believe it! He's here!" Evan asked, "Who the heck are you talking  
about?!" Rogue pointed to a guy in the crowd, who just happened to be Nikolas. "Nikolas, ve vere  
vaiting for you! Dhese people vith me are Kitty, Evan, Scott, Jean, and...where did she go?"  
  
Rogue stood next to Nikolas, looking up into his dark brown eyes. "Where have you been all my  
life?" she asked in a dreamy way. Scott looked suprised to see Rogue act this way around another  
guy. "Excuse me," Nikolas interupted, "but aren't we here to have fun? I suggest we all go have a   
snack! I'll pay for everything!" They all began walking towards the nearest tent, when Todd   
suddenly appeared. "Hey, guys! There he is! The guy that I told you about!" That was when Nikolas  
began running. He had no clue where he was going, just as long as he got away from the strange  
boy. He suddenly ended up in front of Lance, who looked like he had plans. "So, you think you can  
get away with walking into our place, human? I don't think so." Lance began floating in the air  
as soon as Jean walking into the tent. "Run, Nikolas!" she yelled. As she told him to do, he started  
running as fast as he could, but he ran into Todd again. "You won't get away from me this time!"  
he yelled as he jumped towards Nikolas the same way he did earlier. Then Nikolas made hte mistake  
of using his powers in public to be invisible.  
  
"What in the world?!" Scott yelled, as Nikolas sneaked out of the fair while he was invisible.  
"That guy's a mutant!"  
  
  
How did you guys like it so far? I tried taking the ideas from all three people and putting them  
together to make chapter one. Now here are the next choices to make:  
Which side should confront Nikolas about his powers first, and who?  
Who should he slowly begin to trust?  
It's your choice! Send me the info via reviews, so I can start writing chapter two!  
Peace out! 


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

**Hey everybody! I've got another chapter done, (BTW: ty sooo much Cherry Drop for some more good ideas!)  
and I hope you guys really enjoy it. Now, I don't mean to sound like Uncle from Jackie Chan Adventures,  
but I have *in uncles voice* One more thing! *talks normal* Bri H, I hope this chapter helps explain why  
Nikolas has never talked with an accent the same exact way as Kurt always does. Now, on to the story!**  
  
X-Men: The Mysterious New Outsider  
Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed  
  
Jean was walking through the park, sensing that Nikolas was nearby. That's when she looked behind a few  
bushes and saw what looked like Night Crawler, but with green furr, red eyes, and black hair. When she  
noticed he was wearing nothing but black, she realized it was Nikolas. Without thinking, she picked him up  
and ran to the institute.  
  
***************** Later, at the institute... *****************  
  
Professor Xavier studied Nikolas' body and how much it was similar to Kurt's very own true form.  
"This is incredibly interesting, Jean. I think he just might be related to Kurt somehow." Then, he  
checked Cerebro to see what Nikolas' full name was. He gasped. "Is something wrong?" Jean asked.  
"I just found out what his full name is," he answered, "Nikolas Erik Wagner." Jean looked confused.  
"If Kurt and Nikolas are related, then why don't either of them..."  
  
"I believe this would be a good time to keep this knowledge a secret, until Nikolas feels it's time to  
let it out," Xavier interupted. "In the mean time, Nikolas should be waking up any moment now. I think  
you should talk to him." Then he floated away as Nikolas began to to move. "Oh great," he said in a  
British accent, "I have to live through another day." Jean looked down at him and smiled. "Are you ok"?  
  
Nikolas almost had a heart attack. "What the?! How did I get here?!" "I found you unconsious in the park,  
so I brought you here," she answered as she handed him a pepperoni pizza. He looked shocked. "How did  
you know what my favorite food was?" he asked in a curious way. "Don't you remember?" she responded.  
"The food tent you were taking us to last night was Leonardo's Pizza Shack. By the way, do you normaly  
hide your accent because you've been in the USA too long, or is it on purpose?"  
  
"I hide it on purpose," he wispered. "I've been on the run since I was 12, so that would mean that I've  
been in this country for five years. No one has ever cared about me, because I'm different than all of  
them. They just can't see me for who I am on the inside, instead of who I am on the outside. If you're  
wondering how I was able to look normal, it was because of my powers. I can let people see me as a human,  
as myself, or not see me at all. I haven't eaten in days, which is why my powers are too weak right now."  
Then, he picked up a slice of the pizza and inhailed it. A smile appeared on his face, but only for a  
moment.  
  
"I've always dreamed of finding people who would like me because I'm a good person, but no one ever has."  
Nikolas sighed. "I'm just a freak of nature." "No you're not Nikolas," Jean interupted. "I believe that  
you were born this way, because...oh, never mind. You would probably just laugh at me." He made a serious  
look at her. "I would never laugh at anyone who's nice to me. Please, tell me what you have to say!"  
  
"Well," Jean said, "I think you were somehow meant to come here. You know, like it was your destiny."  
His jaw dropped. "Wow," he said in responce to what she had just told him. "That's...uhh...interesting.  
So, now what happens?" he asked, wondering if he would get to meet more mutants. "Don't worry," Jean  
replied, "You'll get introduced to everyone at dinner, so just finish up your pizza and rest some more."  
  
"Do you think any of them will like me?" Nikolas asked, afraid the answer would be no. "If I know them,"  
she said in a happy tone, "They'll all be your best friends before the end of the night."  
  
So, is it good? I can't believe I typed this out in 1 or 2 hours! Most of it was because of Cherry Drop's idea,  
but I also had an idea, so I mixed them both together to make chapter two. Here come more choices:  
Who should Nikolas reveal his codename to first?  
Who should he become best buds with?  
Who should he have a crush on?  
It's your choice! Send me the info via reviews, so I can start writing chapter three!  
Peace out! 


	4. Chapter 3: An Unusual Reunion

**It's time for chapter three! I got some good ideas to work with (Cherry Drop has done it again!) so I'm hoping  
this turns out good. Also, I wanted to mention that I read Nikolas' lines from chapter two while my friend read  
Jean's in front of our fourth period intro to theater arts class and we both got an extra credit A+! One more  
thing. If you are reading this Hugo Barth, then there's the proof you needed to see! I really made this story,  
so you can't say that I stole it from the internet. Now, on to the story!**  
  
X-Men: The Mysterious New Outsider  
Chapter 3: An Unusual Reunion  
  
Xavier sat at the end of the table when some of the X-Men came in. Then he motioned for them to be silent, as he  
began to speak. "I want to make sure all of you understand that tonight is not just an ordinary night. I've  
allowed the newer mutants to eat at a fast food restaurant, because I feel that they are not mature enough to  
handle this rare occasion seriously." "Vell, vhat's so rare about it?" Kurt asked. "Yeah, like, how come you're  
making such a big deal of this one night?" Kitty added. "Well," Xavier began to answer, "If I am correct, your   
answer should be in plain sight any moment now."  
  
A few seconds later, a man appeared out of thin air right in the empty chair at the other end. He was wearing  
a black cloak to keep himself completely covered, except for his red eyes. Everyone was so suprised, that all  
they did for the next 30 seconds was just stare at him. "It is my pleasure," Xavier began to say as the dark  
figure prepared to take off the cloak the moment the sentance was done, "To introduce all of you to our guest of  
honor, Dark Stalker!" He ripped the cloak in half, revealing himself to the others. "Vhat dhe?!?!" Kurt shouted.  
  
"I think I should tell you all my real name, since it seems like the polite thing to do. You guys might not remember  
me in this form with this name, but I bet you still remember Nikolas." "Oh no!" Rogue screamed, "I had a crush on   
blue boy's look-alike!" Kitty sighed. "Like, chill out. It's not such a big deal." "Kurt," Xavier interupted, "Could  
you turn off your holographic image, so our new friend can understand Rogue more clearly?" Kurt nodded and turned it   
off. "Do I see what I think I see?!" Nikolas asked, feeling pretty shocked to find someone else looked like him.  
  
"Vell, if you see a blue fuzzy demon, dhen dhe answer is yes," Kurt responded with a smile on his face. Scott looked  
back and forth at Kurt and Nikolas, wondering if there are any secrets being kept from them. Then, Ororo walked into  
the room. "Am I too late, Charles?" she politly asked. That was when Nikolas suddenly began to stare at the woman,  
feeling strange emotions he's never had towards another person before. She looked so beautiful to him, like she was  
his guardian angel, sent here to protect him from all the...  
  
"Hey, Nick!!!" Rogue yelled, forcing him back to reality. "Try to stay outta la la land next time, ok?" Then she sighed.  
"Like, where is Nick gonna sleep for the night?" Kitty asked. "Excuse me," Nikolas interupted, "but when are we having  
dinner?" Everyone blankly stared at him in shock. "You mean, you don't remember anything that happened after the  
moment Storm came in the room?" Scott asked curiously. Nikolas began to slightly blush. "Well, I..."  
  
"I think it would be better if we save this conversation for another day," Xavier interupted. "It's about time all of  
you go to bed now." Then, Kurt turned to Nikolas. "Vell Nick, vould you like to hang in my room for dhe night? I could  
bamf you over dhere right now, if you'd like." "What are you talking about?" Nikolas asked with a confused look on  
his face. Kurt grabbed his hand. "I'll show you."  
  
***************** BAMF! *****************  
  
Nikolas dropped his jaw the instant he realized they were in a different room. "You can sleep on dhe bed, vhile I'll  
use a sleeping bag." Nikolas shook his head. "No, please don't do that. That's not necessary. I'll be perfectly fine  
sleeping on the ground." "I've already made up my mind," Kurt firmly stated, "so you vill sleep in my varm bed." Then  
they both took their pants and shirts off, before climbing into bed.  
  
Kurt feel right to sleep in the sleeping bag, but Nikolas stayed awake. He just stared at Kurt, still amazed by the  
incredible resemblance they both had. 'Maybe Jean was right,' he thought to himself. "Maybe I really was meant to be  
here.' Then he fell asleep.  
  
I know this seems late, but I have good reasons for not putting it up yesterday. First of all, I was busy with a   
whole lot of things. Then, when I finally had free time, it was time for bed. I almost thought I might not get this  
chapter done today, since I began to have writers block imediatly after the part where Rogue yells "Hey Nick!!!"  
Earlier, I forgot to mention that some of this chapter happened, thanks to Thundercat. Now, here's a question that  
won't have anything to do with chapter four: When will I get over my strange form of writers block?!?! I seriously  
cannot think of any questions to give you guys, so use your imaginations as wisely as you intentionaly can.  
It's your choice! Send me the info via reviews, so I can start writing chapter four!  
Peace out! 


	5. "The Dream"

**Now, here comes the moment I've been waiting for! My writers block went away, and this is what  
I suddenly came up with. This isn't a chapter, but it is very important to the story. Now, it's  
time to continue!**  
  
X-Men: The Mysterious New Outsider  
"The Dream"  
  
As Nikolas fell asleep, he had a strange dream. This is the dream he had that first night in the  
institute... forever classified within this story as "The Dream"... (I bet you can guess what was  
happening in the dream, since they sing a song from the movie The Wiz)  
  
Nikolas: Ease on down... Ease on... Down the road! Ease on down... Ease on... Down the road!  
Ease on down... Ease on... Down the road! Come on, Jean! Don't you carry nothin' that might be a   
load! Come on!  
Jean: Here it is!  
Nikolas: Come on and...  
Nikolas & Jean: Ease on down, ease on down the road! Come on, ease on down, ease on down the road!  
Don't you carry nothin' that might, be a load! Come on, ease on down, ease on down, down the road!  
Come on, ease on down, ease on down the road! Come on, ease on down, ease on down the road! Don't   
you carry nothin' that might, be a load! Come on, ease on down, ease on down, down the road!  
Nikolas: Pick your left foot up, when your right foot's down...  
Jean: ...Come on legs keep movin', don't you loose no ground...  
Nikolas & Jean: ...You just keep on keepin' on the road that you choose! Don't you give up walkin'  
'cause you, gave up shoes, no! Ease on down, ease on down the road!  
Jean: Come on...  
Nikolas & Jean: Ease on down, ease on down the road! Don't you carry nothin' that might, be a load!  
Come on, ease on down, ease on down, down the road!  
Nikolas: 'Cause there maybe times, when you think you lost your mind...  
Jean: ...And the steps you're takin', leave you three, four steps behind...  
Nikolas & Jean: ...But the road you're walking might be long sometimes! You just keep on steppin'  
and you'll, be just fine, yeah! Ease on down, ease on down the road!  
Jean: Come on...  
Nikolas & Jean: Ease on down, ease on down the road! Don't you carry nothin' that might, be a load!  
Come on, ease on down, ease on down, down the...(short music break)  
Jean: Oh, there maybe times, when you wish you wasn't born...  
Nikolas: ...And you wake one morning, just to find your courage's gone...  
Nikolas & Jean: ...But just know that feeling only last a little while, you just stick with us and  
we'll show you how to smile, yeah! Get 'em up, goin' down, ease on down! Get 'em up, goin' down,  
ease on down! Get 'em up, goin' down, ease on down! Get 'em up, get 'em up, ease on down the road!  
Get 'em up, goin' down, ease on down! Get 'em up, goin' down, ease on down! Get 'em up, goin' down,  
ease on down! Get 'em up, get 'em up, ease on down the road! Get 'em up, goin' down, ease on down!  
Get 'em up, goin' down, ease on down! Get 'em up, goin' down, ease on down! Get 'em up, get 'em up,  
ease on down the road! Get 'em up, goin' down, ease on down! Get 'em up, goin' down, ease on down!  
Get 'em up, goin' down, ease on down! Get 'em up, get 'em up, ease on down the road! Get 'em up,  
goin' down, ease on down! Get 'em up, goin' down, ease on down...  
  
  
So, what do you guys think? I'm seriously using this in the story line. I have the feeling that it   
might come back two more times later in the story, but sort of changed. In the mean time, I need to  
start on chapter four! I still have not thought of any choices, so it's still all up to you guys!  
It's your choice! Send me the info via reviews, so I can start writing chapter four!  
Peace out! 


End file.
